How We First Met
by mynamebecait09
Summary: Just a cute little story of how I imagined Maka and Soul became partners.


Just a little story, because I'm totally obsessed with Soul Eater now. ^^

Disclaimer: No, I don't own S.E. If I did, then there would be MUCH, MUCH more romance involved in the story. ;)

___________

She was wandering aimlessly, through what seemed like a maze of a building. Her heart was pounding with worry, wondering where her papa could be at this moment. Her dark red dress swaying back and forth, and her light blonde pigtails swishing with her movements. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard a sound. It sounded like, a piano? Instead of continuing her search to find her papa, she found herself being pulled by an invisible force to the room where the noise was coming from. Peering inside the window, she saw a boy sitting on a chair in front of a grand piano. He was fingering the keys, looking rather bored. The girl looked left then right before entering the room, careful not to make any noise of her arrival. When she closed the door, she made her way down the rows and rows of chairs until she found a seat a little to right, making sure she did not disturb the boy.

He sat there, in his black pinstriped suit, crimson dress shirt, and nice slacks. Feeling a little nostalgic, he decided to lift the cover up and stare at the black and white keys. He winced at the brightness of the white and glared at its mocking appearance. The thing, which he hated, had somehow found its way back into his life today. Instead of closing the piano, he raised his hands up and started to play with the keys. His fingers lightly touched it, slowly becoming absorbed into its dark melody. The tune he played was heavy, disdainful, and depressing. But, the more he played the song, the more his emotions were starting to show. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he neared the end of his song. He was not aware of the presence that was lurking in the shadows. His only audience member, keenly focusing on his movements up and down the keys. When he finished playing, he sighed and left his hands resting on the keys.

"That was really beautiful." A voiced was heard from the shadows. The young boy quickly surveyed the darkness around him and found nothing. But, after squinting his crimson eyes he saw a girl with blonde hair emerge from the shadows. She was plain looking, nothing special about her body, and yet what took his breath away were the girl's eyes. They were vibrant green, almost as if one look could suck anyone into those swirly depths. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, but you really do have a gift." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Tsk. What's so cool about playing the piano?" The boy questioned, rolling his eyes at her stupid question.

"Well, I'm not very much into guys that play the piano, but you're special. Something about your playing struck a cord in me. As if you were playing for me and only for me." She nervously laughed. "You must think I'm a weirdo for saying that, huh?" She glanced downwards, playing with her hands in a nervous manner.

The boy grunted back in response. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he spoke up. "Oi. What's your name?" He looked into her emerald eyes.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She smiled at him. "And yours?"

He hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what to tell her. If he told her his name, then she would most likely run because of his family's association with high society. But, then again she didn't seem like the type to run away from anything. "The name's Soul Eater." He left out his last name.

"Soul Eater?" She looked at him with confusion. "That's a weird name."

He should have taken offense to that, but since he had heard it so many times it didn't matter. Especially when she said it. Her words held no malicious intent to mock him or his name. Instead of answering back, he gave her a smirk. His shark like teeth was glinting from the light casting down upon them.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, saying nothing to each other. Their eyes were now wandering the room they were currently occupying. Soul scratched the back of his head out of nervousness and Maka played with the hem of her dress. When the silence was too unbearable for her, she spoke up.

"Do you go to school around here?" Her gaze met his.

"I, uh… yeah." Stuttering was so **un cool**. He mentally slapped himself. "I mean I will be starting school at Shibusen." He corrected himself.

"Oh really." Maka perked up upon hearing this. "I will also be attending Shibusen." Her smile grew. "So, what are you?" She made her way towards the bench that Soul had made himself comfortable on. She stopped just a few paces before hitting said bench.

"Huh?" Confusion clearly written on Soul's face.

"I mean, are you a meister or a weapon?" Maka clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for an answer.

Soul turned around and faced the piano. He sat there for a few seconds before closing the piano and turned back around to look at Maka. "I'm a weapon. A scythe."

Maka froze at his words. Did he just say scythe? No, it's impossible. There were hardly any scythes out there. For her to know someone else who is a scythe is just not possible. But the coincidence was just too great. Her, wielding a scythe just like her mama, was a one in a million- no, one in a billion chance. She must've heard wrong.

"You're a scythe? I don't believe you." Maka's bright eyes continued to stare Soul down.

He scoffed and blinked once, then twice at her. "You don't believe me, eh? Why's that?"

"Because scythes are a very rare type of weapon known to man. Anybody with common knowledge knows this." She paused before continuing. "Prove it."

At this, Soul raised his eyebrow in question. Did this girl really just ask him to prove it? She does seem like quite the stubborn one. He raised his left arm up and motioned for her to look at it. When she did, his arm glowed a strange color before transforming into a red and black scythe. He smirked at her once again.

Unbelievable. Soul's arm turned into a scythe right in front of Maka's eyes. She was stunned. And a little surprised that he was telling the truth. This seemed like a better opportunity than none, so she asked him.

"Want to be my partner?" She waited patiently for him to answer. The look on his face was, disgust? No, it was confusion. Perhaps it was surprise. He stood there and looked her in the eyes. There she was, standing there as if she was asking how the weather was. Her face did not change once. Just tolerantly waiting for his answer. Soul decided to transform his scythe blade back in a normal arm before extending his right hand and smirking.

"Sure." Maka's eyes brightened and she grabbed his hand, shaking it with delight. She laughed a little and let go of his hands. She had a feeling that this partnership was going to last for a very long time. And from then on their souls were connected as one. Never complete without each other.

____________

Author's notes: How was it? :D I've always imagined how these two met since they never mentioned it in the manga. So, I decided to make my own story up. xP Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
